B. UCLA SPOTRIAS Center Administrative Structure The overall administrative structure of the UCLA SPOTRIAS Center is shown in Figure 2. Detailed delineation of the functions and members of each of the administrative units is provided in the following sections. In brief, the Central Administration and Leadership Unit provides overall administrative management of the SPOTRIAS Center, with the advice and counsel of the full Center Executive Committee, composed of all Core and Project Pis and co-Pis. Both Internal and External Advisory Committees provide independent perspectives, critiques, advice, and review regarding SPOTRIAS scientific programs and administration. The Internal Advisory Committee is composed of Department Chairs and Directors of NIH-funded UCLA Centers and Program Projects in the neurosciences. The External Advisory Committee is composed of national leaders in stroke neurology and emergency medicine. A Community Advisory Committee provides input and perspectives from members of the public and community organizations relevant to acute stroke. NIHappointed Data and Safety Monitoring Board(s) will periodically review research progress in the phase 2 treatment clinical trials that constitute Projects 1, 2, 4, and 5. NIH-NINDS SPOTRIAS Grant Administrators and the SPOTRIAS Network Steering Committee will oversee collaborative research projects across SPOTRIAS sites and interactions between the NlH funding agency and the UCLA SPOTRIAS Center. This organizational schema functioned well in the first funding cycle and will continue in the second cycle.